dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Ultimate
Chapter One, Training I swayed to the side, dodging one of Bardock's punches. He flipped back, knowing I would counter. I had a smile on my face, and phased behind him. He noticed me, and I sent out my two fingers, mimicing my recently learned technique, Rock, Paper, Scissors. Then, as he swayed, I released an open palmed strike. Bardock was phased, and got knocked backed by so. To finish off my technique, I punched him in the stomach, ripping past his armor. He fell to the ground on his feet, and got up. I grinned. Bardock flew up to me, and I moved to the side quickly. He phased, dissapearing instantly. Due to my disability of not being able to sense Ki, I was kicked down to the ground. My feet bounced off it, and I launched out a Ki Blast. Bardock sent out his arms, deflecting it off. It soared out in the sky. Bardock phased once more, but I predicted he would appear behind me. In doing so, I moved to the side as he appeared. With a grin on my face, I sent my knee swiftly into his stomach. He grunted, falling to the ground. Bardock wiped some dust out of his armor. He grinned. Bardock was suddenly kneed in the back by Nappa. He fell to the floor, and rolled to the right beside me. "Whatta you want, Nappa?" I asked. "Shut your mouth, Nihilius." Nappa replied. "Nihilius. Vegeta wants you." I nodded, walking off into the small palace. As I approached the palace, sweat dripped from me as my thoughts soared from my mind What did I do? Why am I wanted here..? ''I stepped inside the palace. Chapter Two, Missions As I walked through the doors, I met up with Vegeta. I sent myself into a kneel, and rose up. "Nihilius. We're going on a mission." Vegeta said, looking to me with one eye, just barely with the other. "I see. Well, King, of course, you do realise, it's '''me' and you, correct?" I asked. "Yes. I'm not THAT stubborn." Vegeta Said. I gasped, and a small chuckle came about. We approached Saiyan Pods, and were sent to a small planet. It was Namek. Saiyans were allies with the Namekians at this time being. They were being attacked by robot-like Saibamen. We flew down, and out Pods came down with a small noise. We walked out. "Nice scenerey, eh Vegeta?" I asked. "Yes. Very nice." Vegeta Replied. We were stopped by two robotic Saibamen. I turned on my scouter, to detect no powerlevel. "Seems there androids." I said. "Yup." Vegeta said. I phased behind one, and used my One Hundred Arms attack. I sent on arm onto it's head, flashing it down to the leg. The Saibamen flew down, and Vegeta charged his Ki into a Big Bang Cannon. It flew from his hands, into the Android. I backed away, and the Android exploded. Vegeta grinned. Vegeta shot into the air with me, and we charged our Ki. Forming our hands to the side, we formed orbs in our hands. We both released them, combining them in one ultimate blast. The Super Galick Cannon. It flew down, and covered half of the area. The beam devoured the Android, and a few trees. We both gasped for air, and looked down. We both grinned, and flew down. "Heh.." I chuckled, flying into the air. A small camp was in view. I flew down there quickly, remaining a yard off the ground. Sending both hands to my side, I charged my Ki to the maximum. I launched both out, and a red beam flew from my hands down the ground, and formed into a Galick Gun. It spread into the camp, tearing it apart. I fell down, from the air, unconsious. What appeared to be a deathly fall, turned into a swift catch. My eyes opended as Vegeta carried me down to the ground. "My lord.. Thank you." I said kindly. "Mhm." Vegeta replied. What seemed like the end, was not. The Android Saibamen reformed from there scraps. Vegeta smiled as they reformed, his thoughts soaring through his mind. I knew this, of course, because of the look on his face. I then flew down my Power Level around twelve thousand, nothing more. Vegeta came down beside me, his Power Level around five thousand. We weren't here to fight, but to play. Two Namekian Warriors charged up beside us. "They cannot be destroyed." They both said at the same time, freaking both Vegeta and I out. "Heh. They can't be destroyed can they? LIES! ALL OF IT! NOTHING SURPASSES ME! NOT ME, KING VEGETA!" Vegeta exclaimed, charging out to the Androids. The Androids moved from his landing point, Vegeta releasing a ripple of Ki. The Ki shook New Nameks ground. He was charging up. "Vegeta, you.. YOU IDIOT! You'll destroy the whole planet!" I blurted out. Vegeta turned around, to release a large Ki Blast. I went into panic mode, moving into the Ki Blast on accident. The Ki Blast nearly consued me, sending my body to the ground. "Shut up Nihilius! You are nothing more then a distraction! Nothing!" Vegeta screamed, releasing a Galick Gun to me. I was tired of Vegetas ruthless attitude. Releasing some of my Ki into the Galick Gun's beam, I flicked it back to Vegeta. The blast hit Vegeta, barely doing anything to him. Vegetas frown turned into a scary, unexpected smirk. Now, I was about to die. On a mission, too! A small sighs slipped out of Vegeta, him finally realising he's wasting his energy on Nihilius. He turned away, to find the Android's gone. "You.. You let them get away!" Vegeta barked at me. "Shut your mouth! NOW!" I screamed, releasing a large Ki wave from my hand. It consumed Vegetas arm, leaving him in pain. Vegeta sighed, and his arm wasn't fully away. It was just severed up to the wrist. (Which, technically his hand is gone) Vegeta just nodded, and flew off, then turned on his scouter. He located the androids. My power level was now around twenty three thousand. Another Saiyan pod flew down. It clashed with the android saibamen. The pod ripped some of the androids to peices, and Cab walked out. Cab was a major friend of Nihilius. Chapter Three, Earth Kaizou: But.. Father, I can't use te Kamehameha wave. Kaizou's Father: Yes, you can. just watch and quickly study this. Kaizou's Father: Ka.. Me... Ha... Me... HAAA! Kaizou: Whoa. I wanna try now! Kaizou: Ka.. Me.. Ha.. Me... HAA!! Kaizou: See! I told you I couldn't do it! Kaizou's Father: You tried. That's what counts. Now go rest. Artemis could attack any minute. Kaizou: I'm to weak for Artemis! Kaizou's Father: Cheer up. You'll be strong enough, soon. Very soon. Kaizou's Father: Ready? Kaizou: Ready. Kaizou & His Father: Ka... Me.. Ha... Kaizou & His Father (continued): Me.. HAAAAAAA! Kaizou: Wow.. That was fun. Dad! I.. I did it! I used the Kamehameha Wave! Kaizou's Father: Yes, you did. Kaizou's Father: Hm. You've surpassed me. It's time for you to meet my old master.. Malkov. Kaizou: Malkov..? Kaizou's Father: Yes. "Master" Malkov. He will be your new mentor. He lives in a small village a mile or two away. North. Head out now. Malkov: I've been waiting for you, Kaizou. Kaizou: Are you.. Master Malkov? Master Malkov: Yes. It's time for training. Come at me, now. Kaizou: Wow. You're strong. To be continued. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Fan Fiction